


Министр Крауч

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Игорь Каркаров называет суду имя Барти Крауча.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Министр Крауч

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после первого падения Волдеморта.

— Я назову еще одно имя! — кричит Каркаров, и Барти понимает: все, конец. Может быть, он еще успеет незаметно выбраться из зала. Может быть, он сумел бы дать достойный отпор, будь здесь просто несколько авроров. Но сейчас зал заседаний полон не только отцовских подчиненных, здесь слишком много сильных магов, которые на все пойдут, лишь бы его остановить — тот же Дамблдор, например. Хотя… а что, ему, Барти, теперь терять? 

Он взвивается с места одновременно со словами Каркарова:

— Барти Крауч. Младший.

Позер. Некоторые головы в зале, конечно, повернулись к отцу. Времена такие, что можно на мгновение поверить, что и Железный Крауч — сторонник Темного Лорда. Удобное прикрытие, ничего не скажешь.

Но большая часть взглядов обращена именно на Барти. Он делает шаг, надеясь, что все замешкаются. Что его испугаются. Он должен, должен побороться за любую возможность. Он знает, что сейчас раздастся голос его отца, его отец и так уже слишком медлит, Железный Крауч не может так долго реагировать. Ну же! 

Отец явно использует сонорус, еще бы, в таком гвалте кто бы его расслышал. 

— Опустите палочки, — кричит Крауч-старший. — Опустите палочки! Мой сын — шпион министерства в рядах Того-чье-имя-нельзя-называть.

Барти кажется, что отец, его собственный отец определенно сошел с ума. Старый ублюдок беспокоится только о своей карьере, еще бы, кресло министра просто уплывает из рук — кто изберет министром человека, чей сын был приверженцем Темного Лорда? 

Кто-то крепко сжимает плечо Барти, и, обернувшись, он видит отца.

— Не уйдешь, — шипит возмущенно отец. Барти ничего не стоит сбросить его руку. Наверное, даже в схватке с отцом Барти мог бы выйти победителем. Но напасть — значит признать, что его слова — лишь ложь. Остаться — и неизвестно, какие меры предпримет будущий министр. Но остаться — это дать себе хоть крошечный шанс. 

— Позвольте, Бартемиус, — возмущается Дамблдор. Барти его ненавидит. Дамблдор — единственный, кто в силах переиграть отца. — Какой еще шпион министерства? Ваш сын даже не сотрудник аврората.

Крауч старший только хмыкает:

— Позвольте, Альбус, — насмехается он. — Я же не спрашиваю у вас, как это преподаватели Хогвартса становятся шпионами, вместо того чтобы учить детей. Авроров многие знают, а нам нужен был человек, которого никто не заподозрит. Разве это не самое главное для разведчика в стане врага? Быть вне подозрений. Я нуждался в человеке, в чьей преданности я мог бы быть полностью и абсолютно уверен. И кто бы подошел лучше, чем моя собственная кровь?

Дамблдор хмурится, и Барти понимает: этот раунд остался за отцом. Действительно, кто может быть надежнее, чем наследник.

— Но… — начинает снова Дамблдор.

— Оставьте, Альбус, — возмущается отец. — Я в этой войне был готов пожертвовать своим сыном. А что сделали Вы?

Для Барти очевидно: отец только что выиграл избирательную кампанию еще до ее старта. Сегодня его отец стал в магической Британии вторым человеком. Сразу после Гарри Поттера. Мальчика, который выжил и сломал мир Барти.

Они возвращаются домой, и отец так и не выпускает плеча Барти.

— Только помешай мне, — заявляет отец, — и я тебя уничтожу. Я не посмотрю, что ты мой сын. Тебе повезло. Хватит, ты все делал назло мне. Достаточно самостоятельности. Теперь ты будешь делать все, что я тебе прикажу. 

Крауч-старший недолго молчит, а потом добавляет шепотом:

— Я могу наложить на тебя империус. Или я могу дать тебе шанс. 

— Что, если я сильнее? — интересуется Барти.

Отец смеется.

— Может, ты и сильнее. Наверняка твой Лорд научил тебя многому. Но если бы ты был сильнее, ты давно бы использовал свой шанс. Но ты все чего-то ждешь. Потому что ты прекрасно осознаешь: в этом новом мире тебе не справиться без меня. Я — твоя надежда. Иначе ты быстро проколешься. Только я смогу доказать всем, что ты был моим шпионом. Меня послушают. Тебе одному поверят немногие. И более того, те, кто тебе не поверит, сделают все, чтобы поймать тебя на лжи.

— Дамблдор, — выплевывает Барти.

Отец кивает.

— Ты не оправдал моих надежд. Но ты мой сын. И твоя мать расстроится, если ты попадешь в Азкабан. 

Барти думает, что он ненавидит отца. Он ненавидит всю эту дурацкую ситуацию. Поттера, победившего Лорда. Лорда, что не сумел справиться с почти младенцем. Теперь его собственная сила, его знания — все это больше не имеет никакого значения. Он проигравший. Или он победитель? Он выиграл свою жизнь. Он выиграл поддержку отца, который легко мог бы отказаться от него. Он выиграл возможность все изменить. И, вероятно, не от всех убеждений ему нужно отказываться? Может, не нужен никакой Темный Лорд? И Краучи могли бы стать очень важными и значимыми для волшебного мира?

— Дамблдор же где-то спрятал Поттера? — спрашивает Барти. — Может быть, этот вопрос должен решать не директор школы, а кто-то на уровне министерства? — От волнения он облизывает языком уголок рта.

— Может быть, — задумчиво тянет отец, разглядывая его, как какую-то неведомую зверушку. — Что-то еще?

Барти пожимает плечами, а потом решается: 

— Снейп дружил с Лили Поттер в детстве. Вечно таскался за ней. Дамблдор не защитил Поттеров, возможно, у него есть претензии к нему. Если кто-то в министерстве даст Снейпу понять, что ему лучше быть на стороне официальной власти…

— Я подумаю, — кивает Крауч-старший. — Министерству пригодился бы свой человек в Хогвартсе. А пока…

Барти на мгновение кажется, что отец все-таки произнесет какое-нибудь из непростительных. Но он лишь качает головой. Уже в самых дверях, словно нехотя, отец добавляет:

— Спокойной ночи.

Барти отчего-то убежден: это проверка. Он должен показать, что он взрослый. Он подвел отца. Он разочаровал его, как разочаровывал всегда. Он был уверен, что однажды он сможет выбраться из-под его влияния, докажет пусть не отцу, но хотя бы самому себе, что если он не достоин отца — то это проблема исключительно Крауча-старшего, а никак не самого Барти. Но что, если его путь — это не самостоятельность, а, наоборот, следование за отцом. Не ради отца. Не ради себя. А ради того сообщества волшебников, о котором все время вел речь Темный Лорд. Они определяют развитие волшебного мира. Они и только они, а никакие не грязнокровки, никакой не Дамблдор. 

И Барти понимает, что иногда лучший выбор — это отказаться от выбора.

— Спокойной ночи, министр Крауч, — говорит он. Не отец, нет. Это человек, благодаря которому Краучи надолго войдут в историю волшебного мира. И он, Барти, для этого сделает все. Даже будет подчиняться отцу. 

— Я пока еще не министр, — бросает отец, выходя из комнаты. 

Но Барти уверен: отец оценил.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
